Return of the Ultimate Enemy
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: DarkDanny's back with a vengence. Hoping to break Danny physicaly and emotionally. Will Danny, friends, and Family save the world or Will Danny lose his humanity to become his Ultimate Enemy.
1. Premonitions and Plans

_Return of the Ultimate Enemy_

_Screen Caption Title: Return to the Past Now!_

_Summary: Danny's future-self, Dark Danny is back with a vengence, hoping to turn people againts him in both human and ghost form leaving him depressed. Then try to recreate his future and eliminate Danny's human-half forever. Will Danny and friends and family stop his evil-counterpart in time or will Danny lose his humanity and become his Ultimate Enemy? Stay tune to find out and now onto the story.  
_

_Ch.1 "Premonitions and Plans" _

_ It was a nice afternoon in Amity Park there was no ghost trouble, no mayhem, and no interuptions. "Hey Sam," he said peacefully laying next to his female-friend and seeing Tucker looking at a new PDA upgrade. "This is great no ghosts, now this is perfect!" he said looking at the sky._

_ "What's that?" Tucker said pointing at the sky which was once clear blue, but instead a blood red. "Whats going on?" said Danny and Sam shouted "Danny, up there". A dark shadow was floating in the sky firing green blast's where his friends were. Danny started to run towards the ghost "I'm going ghost!" he shouted as he turned into Danny Phantom. His ebony hair turned into snow white hair, his once ice blue eyes were replaced with glowing green eyes, and his whole attire transformed into a black and white jumpsuit with a DP emblem._

_As he flew high in the air he looked around to find his shadowed foe. Lightning struck the view showing the figure's shadow and Danny saw this "Who are you?" he yelled at his opponent._

_ His enemy laughed and replied "I am you!" as he came down to Danny Phantom which shocked him. He looked alot like Danny Phantom instead he was older, he had pale blue skin, red eyes, flaming white hair, a nearly complete white and black jumpsuit, and a DP emblem like Danny's._

_It was Danny's future self: Dark Danny (or Phantom for some). Danny Phantom was supposed to be him during a tragic accident destroying his family and friends, and had his ghost half sepearated and fused with Vlad's ghost form, but Danny went back in time to prevent this from happening and he now exists outside of time._

_"You, how did you get out of the Fenton Thermos!" he yelled at his evil counterpart who just laughed evily "Did you honestly think that hunk of metal can keep me inside forever!". "I'll never turn into you! Never!" Danny said as he charged a plasma blast, and Phantom dodged it in-time and grabbed Danny by the throat. _

_Staring at his younger-self with red eyes piercing through green eyes "Don't you get, You have lost!" he said as he threw Danny across and stared at his friends unprotected. "Fortunately, I have WON!" he said as he fired a large plasma blast at Danny's friends and exploded in a bright light, "NOOOOOO!" he screamed at his friends being gone._

_(He's a phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, phantom, phantom,)_

**_(Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen _**

**_when his parents build a very strange machine_**

**_Design to view a world unseen)_**

_(He's Gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom)_

**_(When it didn't quite work his folks just quit_**

**_When Danny took a look inside of it)_**

**_(There was a great flash and everything just changed_**

**_His molecules got all rearranged)_**

_(Phantom Phantom)_

**_(When he first woke up he realized_**

**_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_**

**_He can walk through walls, disappear, and fly_**

**_He's much more unique than the other guys)_**

**_(Then Danny knew what he had to do,_**

**_He's gonna stop all the ghost's from coming through_**

**_He's here to fight for me and you!)_**

**_(He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom_**

**_He's Gonna Catch 'Em all cause he's Danny Phantom)_**

**_He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's_**_ (Whispers) Danny Phantom_**_  
_**

_"Aaaaah!" he woke up drenched in sweat and worn out of breath. He looked at his surroundings and placed a hand over his heart. "I can't believe it, it felt so real" he thought worriedly and went back to sleep._

_In an isolated part of the Ghost Zone, in Clockwork's tower. _

_Inside was a dented Fenton Thermos, it was close to being broken. Then another noise came from it, a huge crack appear on the side. The crack broke open, and a greenish mist was leaking from the broken thermos._

_It started to form it was then reveiled as the person from Danny's nightmare's, evil incarnate, and dark future-self: Dark Danny. He had pale green skin, blood red eyes, fangs, white fiery hair, white and black jumpsuit, and the DP emblem on his chest. _

_He looked around and turned back to the thermos, seeing that he is free. "Finally, I'm out and now for my revenge," he said, before he left he heard a voice "Time out,". Everything froze except Phantom, he turned around to face a old ghost with a staff. "So Clockwork, meddling again," he snarled at the old ghost "I've seen your future and your past-self and his friends and family live" he replied at the malevolent ghost._

_"Is that so?" he said then raised his hand glowing with energy. "But, it won't be for long, as I make sure everything goes my way" he replied as he fired the energy at the ghost making him drop his staff. Dark Danny floated towards the unconcious Master of Time and grabbed his staff._

_He then left leaving an outcold-Clockwork and a new plan to mind. "Danny, you will turn into me, no matter what and I just know how to make sure of that" he grinned evily as he headed to make sure Danny Fenton will cease to exist, and Danny Phantom will rise once again, as he disappeared towards his destination._

_

* * *

_Author's Note: I Don't own Danny Phantom, Save DP, I'm starting this story since I made it a few weeks ago, stop Nick from Cancelling Dp, oh I'll be updating my profile when I should update new chapter's of my stories, no flame's just reviews.

NExt Time on Return of the Ultimate Enemy;

'Visions and Illusions'


	2. Visions and Illusions

Here is the next chapter for the story and tell's a bit of detail. This one shows some pain and explaining. I also want 7 new reviews for this and 5 reviews for Darkest Reflections. And now onto the show.

Ch.2 'Visions and Illusions'

After when Danny got up he was scared half to death (well he is half-dead anyway, oh you get the point). Seeing his evil future-self reminded him why he chose to be careful with his future. It also reminded him that he needed to protect the people he loved or everything will be destroyed. As he got out of bed, his sister- Jazz, noticed he wasn't looking so good and went up to him. "Hey Danny, are you ok?" she asked him sincerely and he looked at him "Well there is something, last night, I had a dream that my evil future self escaped and I would lose you" he choked on his words not trying to show.

"Don't worry Danny, I know you'll never become him no matter what" she replied with a smile. When the two got in the car, Danny was staring out into space '_Maybe Jazz is right, but then am I destined to become a heartless ghost' he shuddered at the dark thought. As they left Danny met up with his friends Sam and Tucker, Sam noticing a new look in Danny's eyes, they were filled with sorrow._

_"Hey Danny," said Tucker breaking the silence and brought him back to reality. "Oh hey guys, umm.." he said but was too focused on his thought to talk._

_"Danny is there something wrong?" she asked him, trying to think of something to get them off "So... what are you guys doing today". Sam wasn't easily fooled, she knew Danny was hiding something and need's to find out. "Danny is there something wrong you can talk to us" she asked trying to convince him. "Well Sam I-" he was cut off when a familiar blue mist came out of his mouth. _

_"Oh great, ghost time" he said and they did their usual routine; looking for an dark corner, and Danny did his usal battle cry "I'm Going Ghost!". Two white rings appeared on his waist and spread through his body, his regular clothes changed into a black and white jumpsuit, his ebony hair became snow white, his sky blue eyes turned into emerald green, and a white DP logo appeared on his chest._

_He then went invisible and intagible to find the source, when he got outside he was in shock. The parts of the school were in ruins, the football field was aflame, the parking lot was in shambles, and the school was condemed. 'What could have done this?' his thought was interupted by a pink blast, he turned around to see a red and black figure on a jet-sled speeding towards him. He knew too well who it was: Valerie Grey- once a popular kid, but since an accident at her father's company cost them their job, now she hunts ghost's for her revenge._

_"I knew you would be this low ghost!" she yelled firing her new laser at him, he quickly doged it and turned back to the angry ghost hunter. "Listen, to me I didn't do this!" he yelled at her, but she wasn't convinced and she kept on firing. Danny was flying as fast to lose her, when his ghost sence appeared again. 'The source is here' he thought as he went intagible and looked for it._

_Something sped infront of him, he couldn't see, because it was mostly shadowed. He tried firing again, yet he missed, then he felt someone or something grabbed him from behind and shocked him. He felt pain coursing through his body, his human heart was racing fast, his body was starting to numb, before he got a glimpse he saw a white wispy figure infront of his eyes. _

_Before he could do anything the wisp went invisible and he felt something penetrating his skin. It burned him like fire on his body, and was full of depression, then he opened his eyes to see his family and friends tied to the concoction of Nasty Sause, remembering this incident almost made Danny lose his family, friends, and his future. He tried to get closer when the concoction exploded and Danny was pushed back "Nooooo!" he screamed as he blacked out._

_"Danny, Danny, Danny" he heard a voice and started to wake up, he saw Sam and Tucker near him and he was in human form, he looked around seeing the fire on the field was put out, then he looked back to his friends. "Danny what happend to you?" Sam asked with concern as Danny tried to recall, but he felt too much pain to remember, "Sorry, Sam I can't, too much pain," he said clutching his head. _

_Sam and Tucker took their friend to the nurse hopefully to help him, unknowingly for them someone was watching, and was waiting patiently, "Perfect, he has experienced the memories" the voice said coldly holding a jar of the same white wisp's that Danny saw. "Let's see if he can handle another, before I can truly bring him to me" the voice laughed evily as it faded away, waiting for the next moment to strike.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Danny Phantom, Save DP from being cancelled, continue the petition, and I want a 7 reviews- repeat 7 REVIEWS!**_

_**NExt Time:**_

_**A loud shriek came from the portal, Vlad covered his ears in pain as the loud wail, decimated his lab. As it ceased he looked to find his opponent, but was quickly blasted in the chest.**_

_**He looked up seeing a strange ghost, but in his mind this one looked familiar; it was older, had flaming white hair, pale blue skin, malevolent red eyes, a black and white jumpsuit, fangs, a goatee, a white cape with black lining, and what made his thought real was this ghost had the same DP emblem Danny Phantom had.**_

_**"Who are you?" he asked the intruder, who just replied with a smug, "What's wrong Plasmius, don't you remember me?" he said confidently, whiched shivered Vlad's bones.**_

_**He then put two and two together and figured it out, for a possibility he could have been worng.**_

_**"Daniel?" he asked in fear towards the powerful spectre.**_

_**NEXT TIME on RETURN OF THE ULTIMATE ENEMY: Old Rivals. **_


	3. Old Rivals

Thank you, for reviewing 'Return of the Ultimate Enemy", if you want to know what happens here, this passage is about Phantom going to Vlad (a.k.a the Idiot Cheesehead). And now onto the show.

Ch. '3' "Old Rivals"

In a castle in Wisconsin, home of Vlad Masters, people would usually suspect a normal billionaire and owner of DALV Co. But there was another thing that others never knew about: Vlad Masters is also known as Vlad Plasmius!

The first ghost hybrid created, 20 years ago, he had an accident with the proto-portal and got hit. Therefore after he knew Jack and Maddie were married, he swore revenge on Jack for stealing his moment with Maddie (yeah, creepy much).

When he found about Danny being the second hybrid, he tried to persuade him into joining, but he refused and now he wants Maddie and her son to rule the entire world.

In the lab, Vlad was trying to think of new ways of getting Danny to join him, by his side was the Fright Knight, the Spirit of Halloween and Pariah's former servant, now Vlad's servant is willing to obey him. Vlad was tiring on his plans, he then turned to the Fright Knight "Is there anything for you master?" he replied.

Vlad shooked his head "No, not right now it is getting to complicated with the plans, find anything good in the Ghost Zone and its done" he replied as he went back, before the Fright Knight left Vlad turned back and was about to reply "Then on second thought we should-" his conversation was cut short when both ghost's heard a loud sound.

They cringed in pain, hearing the horrible wail, glass shattered, machine's exploded, and the lab was being torn apart, far from that the Ghost Portal was starting to open due to the harsh shriek. It then exploded, the metal doors were flung from the machine into different sections of the lab.

As the wail stopped it was replaced by evil laughter, Vlad opened his eyes to see his opponent, but was quickly blasted in the chest.

He looked at his opponent, and he was completely in shock.

His opponent had flaming white hair, deadly red eyes, pale blue skin, a black and white jumpsuit, a white cape with black lining, and the same DP logo that Danny wore on his chest. To put it in his mind he was staring at an older-version of Danny Phantom. But he doesn't want to beleave that this person is actually the ghost boy he wanted for an apprentice to grow up as.

"Who-who are you?" he asked at the intruder, who just showed a confident smug."What's the matter don't you remember me?".

Then again the older hybrid was staring at the spectre "You look familiar" he said and Phantom smiled a dark smile then said "Maybe this will get you to remember?" as if on cue a pair of white rings seperated from his body and traveled down 'What is he doing' Plasmius thought. After the rings disappeared, Phantom was no longer there instead remained a young Danny _Fenton_ who smiled at the confused hybrid.

"Daniel?" he said in shock seeing the ghost became Danny's human form. "Yes I'am Danny, or I used to be him over ten years ago," he smirked and made Vlad shocked in surprise "What do you mean you used to?" he asked. "It's along story but you will know soon, for the mean time you have something that belongs to me" he said as he fired a ecto-beam at the hybrid and knocked him out-cold.

He then turned to the counter of ghost-weopons, and searched through a pile until he found what he was looking for: a jar of nano-bots, the Plasmius Maximus, and the Ghost Gauntlets. "Perfect, this is this is the beginning of a beautiful end" he smiked and saw the Fright Knight "Yes, come now, we have work to do," he replied. Without questioning the Fright Knight followed him and disappeared leaving an unconcious Plasmius behind.

_To be Continued..._

_

* * *

Author's Note: Srry this didn't explain much, but the next one shows the wisps and more Danny horror moments, and some revealations probably. See you next time and soon! Oh and No flames just reviews I want 5 more reviews to continue this story.  
_


End file.
